


Auguries

by Birdlad (Argothia)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Minor Romantic Relationships, a wedding happens, additional tags to be added as they become relevant, one kiss occurs, sorta off screen though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argothia/pseuds/Birdlad
Summary: Tim is Robin, that's all he ever wanted, but with Bruce gone and Dick leaving the vigilante life he's quickly finding that Robin may not be enough for Gotham.(Alternatively: Tim's life goes to hell, goes straight to hell, does not pass go, and does not collect 200 dollars.)





	Auguries

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this fic for a long time, hope you all like it... or at least are appropriately emotionally traumatized by it!
> 
> Ah, also I wanna say real quick, I'm honestly not a big shipper when it comes to DC, the relationships featured here are more for the sake of the story than any preference on my part.

The cave is cold and empty. Lonely in a way Tim had hoped he would never have to feel again. Really he shouldn't be here, in the dark, contemplating the memorial cases with only the bats for company while Dick and his friends go out on the town. They'd invited him along, but he didn't want to hold them back, being underage and all, so he'd turned them down. It's not often Dick gets to go out drinking with his friends after all and he certainly has a good reason to let loose this time.

Smiling a bit at the thought of his brother's upcoming wedding, Tim looks up at the glass case in front of him. "He misses you right now. I mean, we all do all the time but I think he probably wishes more than anything that you could be here for this. I think... I think you'd be proud of him, Bruce."

The cape and cowl, ensconced behind the glass only just to the right of Jason's, hang there silently. Even Tim's vivid imagination can't allow him the chance to talk to his mentor again.

"I wonder... what you would think of my decisions." Tim rests his forehead against the cool glass and takes a deep breath. "Am I... am I doing the right thing?"

A slight creak forewarns him that the door at the top of the stairs is opening and Tim immediately pulls his head upright, turning away from the case. He watches as Alfred pushes the door fully ajar and descends the stairs with a tray in hand. "I wondered if perhaps you would enjoy a cup of hot chocolate, Master Tim?"

"I..." Tim begins to decline, arguments of paperwork and other forms of business on the tip of his tongue, when he looks up into Alfred's face and loses to the sad smile on the butler's face. Instead he just sighs tiredly. "Thank you, Alfred, that sounds wonderful..."

Alfred places the tray down on the desk as Tim walks over to him. "Very good, sir."

Tim grimaces at being called 'sir'. Not that Alfred had never called him that before, but now it's a painful reminder that Bruce is no longer here to be master of the house, that Dick has declined that position in favor of moving far away from Gotham, and that the duty falls now to Tim. Not a great feeling.

"I apologize, Master Tim," Alfred says, softly, as he hands Tim his drink. "Habit, you know. You are... very like him."

"It's... It's fine, Alfred, I know." Tim gives the butler his best smile, shaky as it must be right now, and sits down in the nearby chair. Bruce's chair. A wave of melancholy washes over him and he just sits there for a long time in silence, thinking. He enjoys the feeling of the warmth seeping through his gloves to his chilled hand and takes a careful drink of the hot chocolate before speaking again."...Alfred, if I said 'you should go live with Dick and Kori'... what would you say?"

"'What, sir?'" Alfred responds, matter-of-factually.

Tim smiles slightly. "I'm... as a wedding gift, I told Dick that I was giving him and Kori one of the Wayne family's old villas. The one up in Wisconsin? Dick and I stayed there once, it's pretty big. Anyway I thought, maybe,... you'd like to go with them? To help keep the place in order. Dick thought it was a good idea too, he's used to having you around and Kori--"

"Master Timothy." Alfred interrupts, raising his eyebrow just so. "If I did not know better I would think that you were attempting to get rid of me."

Biting his lip Tim curls up in the chair and turns his face away from Alfred. "I was hoping it wouldn't come off that way. I'm actually... well..."

The butler waits for Tim to gather his thoughts with his usual endless patience. A hint of concern in his expression.

"You... You've been through enough, Alfred." Tim forces himself to say at last. "You don't need to go through... all this, again."

Sighing, Alfred places a hand on Tim's shoulder. "Sir, if you feel that way why not join the exodus? If you wish it there are a multitude of Wayne Family villas to be picked from where one could leave Gotham behind entirely."

"I... I can't." Tim says, apologetically as he looks up at the butler. "I'm sorry."

Alfred looks sad, but understanding as he questions, "Gotham will not let you go, I suppose?"

"Something like that." Tim murmurs staring down into his hot chocolate. "It's my responsibility now. I can't leave..."

Giving Tim's shoulder an affectionate squeeze, Alfred responds, "Master Bruce once said much the same... and I will tell you precisely the same thing I told him. As it is my privilege to serve the Wayne household, in the same way you feel that Gotham is yours to protect, you are mine to do the same."

Tim swallows thickly. "But... I'm not, Alfred. I'm not Bruce's kid, not like Dick or... or Jason was. He only left the estate to me because Dick said he didn't want it. You... you don't have to stay."

"Master Timothy, honestly..." Alfred moves to stand in front of him and sets his free hand on Tim's other shoulder, kneeling down to look the teen in the eye. "I know he did not say it much but Master Bruce... Master Bruce thought the world of you. You were his son long before legal papers made it official. That he left you the manor and the company to you is merely proof of that. He would not have left the legacy of his family to you if he did not feel you were a part of it."

Tim sets his drink aside and lets himself be pulled into a firm hug, pressing his face against Alfred's shoulder.

"He loved you, Master Tim." Alfred's voice sounds heavy with emotion. "Just as I do... so, no, sir, I will not be taking over as caretaker of Master Dick and his bride's new home... I believe you need me far more than they do."

Tim can only nod against the butler's suit jacket, afraid that if he tries to talk he'll start sobbing. Alfred gently rubs his back, an action that serves to both sooth Tim's grief and make him feel that much more guilty. Bruce's death probably hit Alfred harder than anyone. He'd had to bury the man he had considered to be his son and now here is Tim, a boy he's professed to love like a grandson, stubbornly following in his mentor--father--'s footsteps. It's unfair to Alfred, but Tim can't leave Gotham and as long as he's here he can't stop fighting for Bruce's cause. Tim hates himself a little, for Alfred's sake.

***

It's a bright and sunny morning, which isn't exactly doing wonders for Tim's disposition. It's too early for him. Especially after spending the majority of last night making sure that everything would go smoothly today. He looks up at the church where his brother's getting married, it's apparently the same building where Thomas and Martha Wayne were married, because of course it is.

Taking a drink from his cup of coffee Tim heads inside and as soon as he closes the door he braces himself.

"Timmy!" That's all the warning given before Dick Grayson himself tackles him with a hug. "Thank fuck you're here."

Tim smiles fondly as he pats Dick's shoulder. "The great urban vigilante, scourge of Bludhaven's criminal element, absolutely petrified on his wedding day. Amazing."

Dick mostly frees Tim from his crushing hug, but keeps his hands on the teen's shoulders as he steps back. "Tim, one day... one day, you're going to get married and I am going to laugh -- laugh, do you hear me!-- when you are shaking in your fancy dress shoes. I need sympathy, little brother! Do you know how many things could go wrong today? Because it's a lot!"

"Yeah, but I've taken care of most of it." Tim responds, calmly. "Don't worry about it, Dick."

Giving Tim a suspicious look, Dick questions, "Most of it?"

"Last night Cass and I made sure every rogue was either safely behind bars or a non-issue personally." Tim takes a sip of his coffee. "Alfred's in charge of catering the reception, you are a born performer, and Kori doesn't understand why weddings should make you nervous. The biggest worry you need to have right now is whether or not your little brother will fall asleep during the service."

Dick frowns and eyes the thermos in Tim's hand. "How many expresso shots are in that?"

"Ten." Tim responds before downing the last of the drink. "Alfred gave me the Look."

The edges of Dick's mouth twitch upwards. "I think I'm more worried about your heart exploding. You gotta cut back on the caffeine, Timmy."

"No, ya think?" Tim drawls, sarcastically, grinning when Dick goes to ruffle his hair and stops an inch from his head, scowling indecisively.

The brothers are silent for a moment, standing there together in the knowledge that there's still an hour or so before they absolutely have to be ready. It's a nice moment. Then Dick bumps his shoulder against Tim's. "Life's sure weird, huh?"

"Hm?" Tim tilts his head slightly.

Dick just looks towards the sanctuary and shrugs. "Just... I didn't think I'd ever be... doing this. Getting married. Getting out of the life... it's weird. Definitely not how I thought it would happen. Kinda thought B would be here for all of it..."

"...He'd be proud of you." Tim assures his brother, quietly.

With a sigh, Dick nods. "Maybe... I miss him."

Tim looks away, fiddling with the cuff of his shirt as he murmurs, "Me too... it's gonna be weird. Being out there without him... or you."

Dick gives him a sympathetic look and responds, "You know... you don't have to stay right? You could get out too. Leave this whole mess to the police, go settle down somewhere, maybe even with Steph. Just... leave all this behind."

With a bitter smile Tim looks up at his brother. "I don't think I could stay away, Dick. I tried, remember?"

"...Okay." Dick says, softly, like he understands. Then he frowns. "Are you... Do you think you'll take up the cowl?"

Tim shakes his head. "I'm not Batman. I can't be him. I'm just Robin, that's all I've ever wanted."

"Good." Dick states with relief. "I don't wanna think about what that cowl would do to you."

"Me either." Tim agrees.

Dick drags him into another hug and just holds him tightly for a long minute. Then he whispers, "Whenever you want to drop by our new place you'll be welcome, okay? Even if it's just to lay low for a while. Kori and I will always be there for you. Love you, little brother."

"Love you too..." Tim mumbles around the lump in his throat. "Now get off before I cry on your tux."

"You giant sap." Dick laughs and squeezes one last time before he lets go. "Let's get this thing over with so Kori and I can get on with our marital bliss."

"Sure." Tim chuckles, but he hangs back as Dick walks away down the hall, the smile on his face slowly fading. Even with all Dick's assurances and no proof to the contrary, Tim can't shake the feeling that there's an insurmountable distance growing between him and his brother. Nothing's ever going to be the same.

***

Rain runs easily down the polished granite stone engraved with Bruce's name. They'd placed him between his parents and Jason. A spot he would have found suitable, Tim thinks anyway. It's been a couple of hours since Dick and Kori left for their honeymoon. Everything went exactly as planned of course, it didn't even start raining until after the happy couple had left. It had been a good day all in all, but still Tim ended up here in the rain staring down at the cold stone that marks his mentor's grave.

Tim wipes some of the rain off his face and runs a hand through his damp hair. In two hours he needs to be down in the cave preparing for patrol, so he should really be heading inside for a short nap instead of standing here getting soaked to the bone. Somehow though, he can't will himself to leave.

Abruptly the rain stops falling on him and he looks up to see a purple umbrella blocking his view of the sky. He doesn't jump when fingers entwine with his and a slight weight leans against his shoulder. She doesn't speak, just stands there beside him. A warm presence in the cold.

"Everything's different now." Tim starts, sadly. "I just... it's hard to believe he's gone sometimes. Then with Dick, I know I can go see him whenever but it'll never be the same. The world keeps changing all around me and I don't know what to do anymore. I feel so alone right now."

Steph squeezes his hand and murmurs, "There's still Babs and Cass and me. We're not ready to give up on this old city just yet either."

He forces a small laugh. It feels unnatural. Sounds it too. "I almost wish you would."

"Tim." Steph looks up at him, determination flaring up in her eyes.

Without waiting for her argument, Tim continues, "I just don't want to lose anyone else. I'm terrified that..."

Her gaze softens and she nods understandingly. Then she smiles, tentative and wry. "Well, sorry, boyfriend, but I'm pretty sure you're stuck with us. I don't think any of us could ever give it up. Not anymore."

"I almost lost you once already." Tim murmurs, remembering the fear he'd felt when he learned that Steph was lying in a bed in Leslie's clinic barely clinging to life.

Steph sighs, sounding frustrated, then lowers the umbrella and reaches up, turning Tim's face toward her. Before Tim can even start to be confused she presses a kiss against his lips, gentle and warm. Then she whispers, softly, "You'll never be rid of me, Tim. I promise. No matter what."

He smiles and wraps his arms around her. "You are so embarrassing."

"Excuse you, I think you meant to say that I am super romantic." She taps his nose with her free hand.

Tim rolls his eyes. "We're in a graveyard, Steph."

"Not my fault you were being gloomy and I had to cheer you up." She responds, grinning. "We coulda had this conversation anywhere, but, no, you just had to be moping in the graveyard. Now, come on, let's get in out of the rain before Alfred forbids us from patrolling tonight."

"Hm." Before he lets go Tim holds his girlfriend close to him resting his head against her shoulder. "Dick suggested that I give it all up and settle down somewhere with you."

Steph laughs aloud as Tim lets her go and she steps back. "Yeah sure, when pigs fly! Like could you even imagine? I think you'd go stir-crazy in five seconds. You're too much like... like Bruce was."

Tim hums, slightly, in agreement. It's true enough. He could never give up this life again, he'd learned that the hard way, feeling like he was suffocating in the normal life his father had forced him into. Like Bruce he can't let go of the cause, can't abandon Gotham to her grim fate, and there's one other thing that keeps him here, despite it all. For all he's lost to this city and this life, this is still where the people he loves are. He's going to hold on to them for as long as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that's one chapter down! Sorry, it's not particularly exciting, I promise the next one will be!


End file.
